


Time Traveller's (soon-to-be) Husband

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: Eggsy has the ability to time travel and he has it mostly under control. And then Harry popped the question.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Six

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm sorting things out of my google drive and I found this from like 2016. I have written up to the two time travelling parts and the epilogue. Then I realised that this fic sort of works with just these two chapters. 
> 
> The initial idea was to have Eggsy timetravelled to different time of Harry's in the past, but then I abandoned this and only left with the beginning and the end. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it as it is. Feel free to write works based on this if you want too!!!!

The party was very boring and Harry hated it very much. Not only that he needed to accompany his parents and greeted his parents’ friends, enduring from the various cheek-pinching that had definitely turned his face all red and swollen, he was also required to wear this silly clothes that was all tight and restricting, with a reminder to make sure to keep it nice and clean by the end of the gala. The shoes were uncomfortable; he couldn’t even walk properly in it. Harry hated everything and wanted for the party to end so he could wear his comfortable shoes and shirt again.

So, it was not very surprising that as soon as opportunity presented itself, Harry sneaked out of the big ball room out into the garden that was tended by the kind Mister Scott. Harry was tiny for his age, so it was not difficult at all to slip between the guests. His feet—aching because of the shiny shoes—brought him further away from the party, deeper into the garden. He knew this garden very well and was about to head to his favourite hiding place but he stopped when he saw a man blocking the way. He could easily sneak around to avoid the man, but Harry noticed that the man looked very upset.

“Hello?” Harry asked carefully. The man looked up immediately, eyes wide. He had beautiful eyes, Harry thought, even in the dimmed light since the sun had almost set. “Are you alright? You looked upset, Mister.”

The man was looking at Harry oddly, but then smiled.

“I’m alright. What are you doing here?” asked the man, slightly accented. Harry looked down at his feet, glanced at the party behind. 

“I’m getting bored inside. Everyone keeps trying to pinch my cheeks, so I sneaked away from mother.” Harry paused. “Please don’t tell mother or father,” added Harry just in case, looking up to see the man in his eyes because that was what his father always told him to do if he wanted to ask for something. He was ready to run if the man decided to bring him back to his parents; he would not get back inside. The man chuckled.

“I won’t. I think it’s boring inside as well,” said the man. Harry smiled in relief. This man was nice, which made Harry felt bad when he realised that he hadn’t introduced himself. His mother would be very upset if she knew about this.

“Um, I’m sorry. My name is Harry Hart. What is your name, Mister?” asked Harry, offering his hand like how he saw his father did. The man took his hand and shook it seriously. Harry liked this man even more now. Usually many people would laugh and giggle at him, not taking him seriously. He was six years old, not a baby.

“My name is Eg—umm, Gary. I’m Gary,” said Mister Gary with a soft smile. But then, he made weird faces and soon looked upset again. That wouldn’t do. Harry had not known Mister Gary for so long, but he didn’t want to see him sad. His smile looked better on his face, Harry thought.

“You look upset again. What is wrong, Mister Gary?” asked Harry curiously, taking Mister Gary’s hand to lead him to an empty bench nearby. Mister Gary looked dejected.

“I—I did something stupid. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, but I ran away,” said Mister Gary sad. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Boyfriend?” whispered Harry confused. There was a young gardener a few months ago who was nice to Harry and let Harry helped around the garden whenever he could sneak out. But then the young gardener didn’t come to work again. He heard conversations from the maids and how it was because his father found out that this young gardener was kissing another man. He asked his mother why about that and being told that it was wrong and not what the God wanted. Harry had been confused then.

“Yes, a boyfriend,” replied Mister Gary calmly. “When you actually care about someone, it doesn’t matter whether it’s a boy or a girl. So you can have a boyfriend even though you are a boy—or a girlfriend if you are a girl. There is nothing wrong with that, as long as you truly care about them,” said Mister Gary. Harry frowned, thought about his mother’s explanation and then Mister Gary’s. Mister Gary’s explanation made more sense. How did mother know what the God want anyway? Harry nodded. 

“You like your boyfriend, Mister Gary?” asked Harry curiously. 

Mister Gary nodded. “I like him very much.”

Harry frowned. That was confusing.

“Then why don’t you want to marry him?” asked Harry again. Harry didn’t know much how marriage worked, but from story books he read, it happened when two people liked each other very much. Mister Gary went quiet for a few seconds before he answered.

“I guess… I was scared. I  _ am  _ scared. I—I love him, but what if after we get married, he didn’t like me anymore? What if we ended up fighting and I lost him? I am  _ frightened, _ ” replied Mister Gary. That just made everything more confusing. His hands were trembling, so Harry placed his hands on top of Mister Gary’s trembling hands.

“Is your boyfriend a bad guy?”

“He is the best man I ever know. The best, the kindest,” replied Mister Gary. 

“Does he love you?” 

“He says so. But I don’t know whether he will now... that I ran away from him.”

“If he loves you, he will understand, I think. Do you want to marry him?” asked Harry again.

“I want to spend forever with him,” replied Mister Gary with certainty. Harry smiled. It was all simple and he wondered why Mister Gary was so scared and confused. It was not a difficult problem at all.

“Then, you should tell him so. You don’t need to be scared, Mister Gary. He loves you,” explained Harry. Mister Gary loved his boyfriend. His boyfriend loved him too. As long as they loved each other, nothing bad would happen. Mister Gary looked at him for a moment, before Mister Gary leaned forward to hug him, kissing the top of his head. Harry felt his face got warm. 

“Thank you, Harry,” said Mister Gary, voice muffled through his hair. before he leaned away. Mister Gary stood up and then looked at Harry fondly with a smile so wide his entire face seemed like glowing. His eyes were twinkling like stars. “I will see you soon, Harry.”

Harry was about to say something, but then in between one blink and the next, Mister Gary disappeared. Harry frowned. He was there, and then he was not. Harry called for Mister Gary in the garden, but there was no Mister Gary at all. Eventually, his mother found him and dragged him back into the boring party—this time making sure that Harry couldn’t sneak away again.

Harry kept thinking about Mister Gary during the rest of the party, wondering whether he had imagined everything and fell into a rabbit hole like Alice because Mister Gary was nowhere to be seen. The hug felt real, but no one’s eyes should be twinkling like brightest stars and no one had a glowing smile. And also, man couldn’t get married to another man, Harry found out after he had asked his mother, although it was silly because why couldn’t man get married to another man?

Harry must have imagined everything up.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending. Direct companion of the first chapter. Eggsy's POV.

“I can’t.”

As soon as those words were blurted out of Eggsy’s mouth, he turned around—turned away from Harry who was still holding a _fucking_ ring in his hand—and practically ran away. Harry probably called his name or something, but he didn’t know because he could hear nothing except the thunderous sound of his heart, pounding wildly against his rib cage. He felt dizzy, vision blurred. He pushed his legs to keep going _somewhere._ He felt warm and cold at the same time; his skin was tingling with something electric. Eggsy could barely think ‘oh shit, not again’ before he felt the now almost forgotten feel of being pulled from inside out.

In the next blink, Eggsy’s scenery changed abruptly and he knew that was no longer where he was before, or more accurately, not _when_ he was before. Eggsy groaned. He hadn’t done a fucking time jump in almost five years. He knew that what triggered this occasion was because of Harry’s proposal that simply came out of nowhere. Harry. Oh, Harry. Now that panic over The Proposal ( _fuck,_ Harry really did just propose, didn’t he?) was not making him running away like a coward Eggsy groaned again and felt himself panic for an entirely different reason. How could he run and leave Harry like that? How would Harry take his action for anything other than rejection? He didn’t want Harry to think like Eggsy was going to say no, because Eggsy was not. But, Harry didn’t know that. What if Harry decided to break up with Eggsy because of his stupid action. He couldn’t bear to even think about that but the idea of getting married—

“Hello?”

Eggsy jerked his head up in surprise and looked around wildly, hand automatically going to a small gun he usually hid in the back of his trousers—which he didn’t have right now actually. Eggsy looked down and found a small boy that looked about the same age as Daisy—maybe a year older. The boy was wearing a set of fitted mini suit—even wearing a tiny pair of oxfords. His hair was combed to one side, although the hair had gone wild and curled adorably around the round cheeks of this young boy. It was the pair of brown eyes that made Eggsy’s heart skipped a bit. He knew those pair of eyes everywhere, no matter in whose bodies. This boy was young Harry Hart. Eggsy could only gape.

“Are you alright?” asked tiny Harry—because it could not be anyone else except Harry or his son, but let’s just stick to this boy being young Harry—brows furrowed adorably serious. “You looked upset, Mister.” Eggsy couldn’t help but smile despite the chaos he was still feeling.

“I am alright. Umm, what are you doing around umm—here?” Eggsy gestured around him that now he realised was actually a well tended garden. About a hundred meters on the right, he could see a big manor not unlike the UK headquarter of Kingsman. He could see many people in suit and cocktail dresses were mingling around the balcony of the big manor. Faint sound of music could be heard as well. A party?

“I am getting bored inside. Everyone keeps trying to pinch my cheeks, so I sneaked away from mother.” A pause. “Please don’t tell mother—or father,” pleaded young Harry, looking at Eggsy with those pair of big brown eyes. Eggsy didn’t think anyone could ever deny this boy anything with the kind of look he had. 

“I won’t. I think it’s quite boring inside as well,” lied Eggsy, pretending like he was one of the party attendees. Young Harry smiled toothily, but then he straightened up, looking serious. He extended his right hand, looking Eggsy straight in the eyes again, all proper but awkward at the same time as well. How adorable.

“Oh, um I am sorry. My name is Harry Hart.” Bingo. “What is your name, Mister?” Eggsy took Harry’s small hand into his, shaking it in greeting. 

“My name is Eg—umm, Gary. I’m Gary,” answered Eggsy. No wonder Harry was all gentleman and manners and politeness, if this was how he was being taught since he was little. But then there was someone like Charlie or Rufus as well, so Eggsy guessed Harry was always a special case. Eggsy felt his heart ached for Harry. He probably had ruined everything, hadn’t he…

“You look upset again,” said Harry looking worried even though he only met Eggsy five minutes ago. He pulled Eggsy toward one of the empty benches and sat down. “What is wrong, Mister Gary?” asked Harry with the straight-forwardness that only a child could do. Eggsy smiled sadly.

“I—I did something stupid. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, but I ran away,” told Eggsy in the simplest way. Harry’s eyes widened almost as wide as a saucer.

“ _Boyfriend?_ ” whispered Harry in surprise. Oh right. Harry was not born around the time when it was common and public. Eggsy could only nod and tried to explain to young Harry how it was perfectly alright for a boy to have boyfriend or for a girl to have a girlfriend. Like a child, Harry took it with ease and he accepted it readily.

“You like your boyfriend, Mister Gary?” asked Harry curiously. Eggsy nodded feeling how bizarre was it admitting your feeling to the child version of his boyfriend—hopefully _still_ by the time he returned to his time.

”I like him very _very_ much.”

“Then why don’t you want to marry him?” asked Harry again, looking confused. Eggsy opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He didn’t really know how to tell this child version of Harry why he ran away. He wanted to marry Harry—god, he wanted to spend _forever_ with Harry—but it was _frightening._ Harry’s smaller hands clasped both of his hands, which he noticed was trembling slightly.

“I guess… I was scared. I _am_ scared,” Eggsy admitted, feeling the fear clenched his heart painfully. “I love him, but what if after we get married, he didn’t like me anymore? What if we ended up fighting and I lost him? I am _frightened._ ”

“Is your boyfriend a bad guy?” asked Harry curious. Eggsy laughed in answer.

“He is the best man I ever know. The best, the kindest,” replied Eggsy feeling hollowed. Oh, Harry was _so_ good, better than Eggsy in every way.

“Does he love you?”

“He says so. But I don’t know whether he will now that I ran away from him,” answered Eggsy sad. Young Harry frowned. 

“If he loves you, he will understand. Do you want to marry him?” asked Harry again.

“I want to spend forever with him,” answered Eggsy. Young Harry grinned brightly, seemingly satisfied with Eggsy’s answer. 

“Then, you should tell him so. You don’t need to be scared, Mister Gary. He loves you,” told young Harry full of conviction, like the fact that Harry loved him would make everything alright. Strangely, it managed to calm Eggsy’s erratic heart. Relationship was more complex than just loving each other. There would be times they were going to fight—or maybe said hurtful things toward each other. There would be hardships, but there would also be all those happy, joyful moments that Eggsy would not trade for anything else in the world. He should just believe like young Harry. Who knew what would happen, but he knew that Harry loved him and it should be enough. It was enough. He could be brave for that reason alone, that Harry loved him.

Eggsy pulled young Harry into an embrace and kissed his hair in gratitude.

“Thank you, Harry,” said Eggsy, full of love to the child who would one day grew to be the man who turned his life upside down, whom Eggsy loved with all his heart and his everything. He felt his skin tingling and he knew that his time was up. He stood up and smiled to young Harry.

“I will see you soon,” and then Eggsy closed his eyes and he felt the pull inside his body that would bring him back to his time.

-o-o-o-

When Eggsy opened his eyes again, he looked around and knew that he was back in his time. He was halfway to his mum’s house—that was only a couple block away from his and Harry’s house. Eggsy turned around on his heels and ran back to Harry’s house. His heart was beating fast—in anticipation this time—and he barged in the front door and then straight to the study room where he left Harry before. 

Harry turned around in surprise, eyes widened, body tensed. His brows were furrowed tight, lips thing. He looked confused and hurt, and—Eggsy did this to him, didn’t he—Eggsy was so stupid.

“Eggsy, I—“

“Harry, I love you and I want to marry you,” declared Eggsy, panting. “I love you so _so_ much it scares me so. The idea of you wanting to marry me scares me so. I love you and I am so sorry for earlier, but I was scared and I still am but I love you, I love you, I love you—“ Harry closed the distance between them in two long strides, grabbed his face and kissed him hard, muffling the rest sound of his declaration of love. Eggsy closed his eyes and put his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing back to show Harry how much he loved him, letting out a moan. It felt like forever before Harry leaned away just slightly, their faces incredibly close. They were essentially sharing one breath and Eggsy was drowning in the depth of his love for Harry.

“I love you, Harry,” whispered Eggsy wrecked. Harry kissed his lips lightly, only a press of lips but it made his heart pounded even madly. 

“I love you too, Eggsy,” Harry leaned away further now so they could look into each other’s eyes without getting cross eyed. “So, I will ask this again. Will you marry me, Eggsy?” proposed Harry a second time. This time, Eggsy didn’t feel a surge of panic like earlier. The fear was still there. He was stil scared shitless out of his mind, but he loved Harry and Harry loved him and they could talk about this and solved this problem together. Together. Eggsy smiled wide.

“I will.”

-o-o-o-

“I am sorry again for earlier,” Eggsy muttered against Harry’s bare neck sleepily. “If I didn’t time jump and see your six or so years old self, I would probably still panicking right now, getting scared shitless.”

Harry frowned and tried to look at Eggsy who draped himself over his chest, both of their bodies still cooling down from the celebratory sex they did—Harry still couldn’t believe that Eggsy had agreed to marry him when not five minutes before that, Eggsy was practically running away from him. They had many things to talk about, but they could do that tomorrow when they were both dressed. Eggsy didn’t look like he was going to look up any time soon, but instead the younger man burrowed his face even closer to the crook between his neck and shoulder, humming happily.

“A time jump? I don’t remember meeting you when I was around that age,” said Harry wondering, because he would. Several times he had seen Eggsy while growing up. He would remember if he met Eggsy prior to when he was in the boarding school—Eggsy was not easily forgettable, after all. 

“You were at a party or something? We met in a beautiful garden near a big manor that looked similar like the HQ. You wore this cute mini version of a suit and oxford shoes—“ Harry’s eyes widened as the old memory rushed back. 

“Oh. You are Gary,” said Harry as he remembered that snippet of memory, of being bored in his parents annual gala dinner, of meeting a strange man who looked so upset with beautiful green eyes. Harry remembered how he felt like an adult at that time when he helped bring a real smile to Gary’s face. The kiss to his head and the hug haunted his memories for many years to come. Harry also remembered how confused he felt when Gary blinked out of existence; he thought that he imagined the whole exchange. “I didn’t know it was you.”

“Well, now you know. You were so terribly cute, Harry love,” replied Eggsy sounding amused. “You were polite and kind even as a kid.” Now that he saw everything that had happened in the past few hours in a new perspective, Harry couldn’t help but laughed out loud, feeling relieved and amused as well. Eggsy lifted his face to see Harry, curious smile on his lips.

“Harry?”

“I can’t believe that it was my young self who managed to convince you to marry me. How did I convince you to marry myself?” asked Harry as he couldn’t remember the exact words being exchanged between them. Eggsy’s cheeks turned red and he looked abashed. Eggsy told him the entire exchange and Harry tightened his hold around Eggsy after he finished.

“I love you, Eggsy. Even when you doubted everything else, never doubt that one,” said Harry softly, taking Eggsy’s left hand—which was adorned with a silver ring of Harry’s choice—and kissed his palm. Eggsy’s green eyes were bright and he kissed Harry gently on the lips. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back more firmly with an unspoken promise of forever for them.


End file.
